20 Hearts 'til Gray
by TornPageDyedRed
Summary: Allen and Johnny are thrown into the Pandora Hearts universe at the worst possible time with Pandora having been taken over by the Baskervilles, Alice gone, and our main hero bound and imprisoned. Using content from both of the recent chapters, join the characters of two popular Manga's overcome the greatest challenge ever... MEETING?
1. 1 of Hearts

Before you read...

Dear Readers,

I apologize for not yet finishing The True Blood-stained Black Rabbit. I am currently going through a case of writer's block, so I decided to publish this little fanfic in hopes of it helping to fix it. I will try to get back to the other and finish it when I can. For now I will be working on this one. I got the idea and decided it might be a fun way to get me interested in the characters once more. Not only that, but right now D. Gray-Man is starting to become as messed up as Pandora Hearts. So what would be more entertaining and insane than to bring the two of the most popular and mind-trippy manga together. Now then, for the fun to begin!

Sincerely,

TornPageDyedRed

Now enjoy the first chapter...

* * *

A soft thud and a cool blast of light was all it took. At once the familiar streets blurred out, replaced by dull brick walls enclosing him. The boy with white hair looked around, shocked out of his mind. Ahead of him was a group of people wearing red cloaks. Before he could say anything a hand reached out of the shadows, dragging him out of view with a simple "Eek".

The boy's body grew rigid until he recognized the glasses face.

"Johnny… where are we? And what are you doing here?"

Johnny smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know. And as for why I am here, I sort of followed you when you ran after the person who took Timcampy. I didn't want you to get shocked after all, Allen," Johnny spoke quietly.

Both Allen and Johnny stiffened as steps sounded and the red cloaks went past them, disappearing up the passage. Allen released the breathe he held as they went unnoticed. Just then they heard a young sounding voice sound from the opposite direction from where the red cloaks disappeared.

"Alice is gone… Gil is back to his normal master… things are truly back to how they were meant to be…"

Allen and Johnny both looked at each other and down the passage where the voice came from.

"That sounded like a boy Allen… should we help?" Johnny asked quickly.

"Hmm… I am not sure if we should or will be able to… but I guess it is worth a look…" Allen said after a few minutes of thinking. With slow movements, Allen going first, both boys exited their hiding places. Now that Allen got a better look at it, it appeared to be some kind of prison. It took a slight push from Johnny to get him to continue moving as he wandered down the hall. Most of the cells were completely empty, as though they have never been use, but there were ominous-looking blood-stains to suggest otherwise.

As they neared the cell the people in red cloaks were standing at earlier, the sound of labored breathing reached their ears. At once all of Allen's uncertainty vanished as he sped up to the point where he was running, before stopping in front of the cell. Inside a boy with messy and dirty blonde hair laid on the floor. His hands were bound behind his back, his white dress shirt stained with blood that continued to flow from his side. On the ground around him was an odd seal, branches rising from the four corners and connecting to stones. The only visible movement from him was the weak rise and fall of his chest. His emerald eyes appearing glazed from pain or coming death, whichever one it was, they couldn't tell.

"Hey!" Allen yelled, running to the bars. Yet his movements were soon stopped by a shock from the handcuff that was stuck around his wrist. Falling over from the electricity, Allen landed on top of Johnny. Johnny groaned as Allen got off. As Allen regained his footing, he couldn't help, but sigh.

"This is getting really old. Did you seriously lose the key?"

"Y-yeah…"

With another sigh, Allen returned his attention to the boy. The boy had managed to look up at Allen through the matted locks of golden hair, but his gaze was vacant and held nothing.

"Are you okay!?" Johnny called to the boy, yet the boy merely stared back. Yet that hard and broken stare suddenly seemed to change, morphing into a calmer expression. Still, in the green depths, it appeared almost sinister.

"No. It would appear I am not. Would you mind helping me out?" the boy called back, his voice as smooth and sweet as milk and honey.

"I… don't know…"


	2. 2 of Hearts

"What do you mean you don't know Allen!? We have to help!" Johnny exclaimed, shocked, at Allen.

"It's not that I don't want to help… something just doesn't feel right about him…" Allen said, regarding the boy with skeptical eyes.

"If you are talking about why I am in here, it is because those people took over Pandora Headquarters. After all they can't be the good guys. They just left me here to die after they milked me for all I knew," the boy spoke slyly, only further erasing any sense of trust Allen felt for him.

"How do I know you didn't do something to deserve being locked in here?" Allen asked with his suspicion echoing in his slow words.

"And after I went to all this trouble to be the one to speak, it seems I can't convince you. How sad. I guess I will be trapped in here until the world or this body falls into the Abyss… Or dies… whichever comes first…" the boy said with a slow and creepy smile, as though he didn't care what happened. Allen could only stare at the strange boy, the smile unnerving him. Not only that, but what he spoke of made no sense. Allen had not a clue what he meant when he spoke of something falling into "the abyss".

"What are you talking about? What is the "Abyss"?" Johnny was the first to voice his confusion. The only made the boy's smile widen, his eyes narrowed in a queer fashion.

"You must be either stupid or foreigners. The Abyss is where sinners fall and where my sweet Lacie is waiting, thrown in for the sin of having the eyes of the Child of Misfortune. Soon the world she loved and hated will fall into it as well,"

Allen's eyes widened in surprise, the Abyss more than likely something similar to Hell, or so it appeared to him. But as Allen was about to voice this, the boy's face changed once more, fading back into its blank mask. His head fell to the ground where he appeared barely conscious. No longer did he feel uneasy around the boy, as though the entire sinister atmosphere vanished completely. The boy once more appeared to be nothing more than that; a lost and wounded child.

"Did you just see that Johnny?" Allen turned to his friend, wondering if Johnny might have made any better sense of it.

"If I would say anything, he might have been possessed or even have a split personality disorder," Johnny spoke, rubbing his chin. What he said made sense and was the only reasonable explanation for the dramatic change of personality.

Allen crouched down so that the boy could easily keep him in view. The white pony tail over hung over his shoulder as Allen leaned forward so his face was only inches from the bars.

"Are you alright?" Allen's voice was gentle and full of concern.

"It doesn't really matter… I won't die even if this body does… I am merely borrowing it…" The boy's words were scattered, spoken as though he was in a daze.

"Who did this to you?"

"Gilbert…"

"Who is Gilbert?"

"He was my servant and my best friend… now he is back with his original master again though…"

"Your best friend shot you!? How horrible!" Johnny interrupted loudly. He was rewarded with a hand over his mouth.

"Shh… You will alert the guards…" Allen's voice was hard and urgent as he said this. With an embarrassed blush, Johnny nodded. Allen sighed and released Johnny's hand, before turning back to the boy. For some reason he felt bad for him.

"To get shot by your best friend and then imprisoned must be quite the shock. That must be the reason you look so down, hm?"

"It doesn't matter… things are as they should be… I am a monster, who can only destroy and is completely incapable of protecting anything… Such rights as mercy, I do not deserve…"

Allen cringed inwardly at that. _Whatever could make a person think such a thing!? _Allen yelled in his mind, asking himself why. He knew that he was just being a hypocrite, but still… he had his reasons.

"You really should value your life more," Johnny said with an oddly friendly smile. The boy merely stared back at the two, with the eyes of someone broken.

"Tell me… is it possible for a fake soul to feel any real emotions on its own..? I only feel numb…" the boy rambled, his eyes gaining a faraway look as he was lost in thoughts before wincing at the results.

"You know what, I don't know. Say, how about you find out on your own?" Allen said with a smile, though inside he felt hollow. He had felt that way since he left the order. The more Nea took control of him, the more he was broken with his heart being eaten away. Still, he had to try and smile for the sake of those around him.

"Huh?" The boy's puzzlement was so obvious Allen had to suppress a small bout of laughter.

"I am going to break you out. You honestly don't appear the type to do anything to warrant this kind of treatment. But in return can you help us? We are kind of lost," Allen said, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Yeah… I can… maybe…"

"Good! Now then, before I get you out I must ask you something really important,"

"What is it…?" The boy spoke after a few minutes, his words coming out hesitantly as though he was afraid to ask for some reason. Allen couldn't help, but wonder why, yet he kept his curiosity to himself. He had his own purpose for doing things this way. He knew he was no longer in his own world and he couldn't help, but feel this boy might be able to help explain why. But those thoughts were better left until later. So pushing down his own growing dread and wonder, he put on that fake bright smile.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

* * *

__Well here is the next chapter of 20 Hearts 'til Gray. Oh and there is actually a reason behind the number 20. -smiles- That's how many chapters there will be!~ Isn't that great?~

So I hope you enjoyed it. Please do comment and tell me what you think. I absolutely LOVE to hear the opinions of others. Be sure to check out my other fanfics... none of which I have actually finished... -tear drop- Anyways chapter 3 will be out soon so until next time, see ya!


	3. 3 of Hearts

The boy stared at Allen's smiling face, shocked and puzzled. That seemed to temporarily snap him out of his funk as he appeared to fumble with what to say in response. Johnny seemed to smile at that as well, leaning over closer to Allen.

"Good thinking," He whispered to the white-haired boy. Allen only shrugged in response.

"It was only a generic question. What did you expect me to say?"

"Oz."

Allen and Johnny both turned their attention back to the boy as he spoke, giving away his name. Both Allen and Johnny started laughing at that.

"Oz? Like in the Wizard of Oz? The old book?" Johnny asked cheerfully.

"What is that?" was Oz's only slow response. With the way he was eyeing them, it wouldn't be surprising if they sprouted wings and started doing the chicken dance. Yet in those depths, hidden by confusion, Allen could see loneliness and sorrow. _Just like me… I wonder what happened to make him this way… _

Johnny was the first to speak.

"It doesn't matter. Now to get you free…" Johnny spoke, leaning down to examine the stones. Sticking his hand in between the bars, he flicked the nearest one as if to test it. The stone shattered at once, causing Johnny to back up in shock.

"Whoops."

The light on the seal fades slightly, allowing Oz to lift his head with less effort and look into the eyes of his saviors. Allen couldn't help, but feel a blossom of hope at that. Maybe this Oz person wasn't as broken as he thought, just restrained. Johnny seemed to notice this as well for he did the same to another stone close by before placing a strange device on the bars.

"This might be a bit… iffy…" Johnny warned as he clicked a button in the side of it. With a flash, the metal door fell off its hinges, the shock of both boys noticeable as Johnny laugh nervously.

"There."

Allen at once made his move into the cell, knocking out the other two seals before settling his gaze onto Oz.

"We need to bandage that wound." Allen spoke as he took off his coat and tie, bundling up his coat and shoving it into Oz's side before using his tie to hold the make-shift bandage in place.

"There. That should work for now," Allen said, pulling away from Oz as he helped the boy to sit up. His green eyes glittered in pain as the wound hurt him, but Allen knew he would live.

"Now to get out of here…"

"I think we will have to worry about them first…"

The second Johnny spoke there were angry yells. Looking over, Allen saw the same red-cloaked figures from earlier running toward the small group of kids. Pulling Oz onto his back, Allen set off in a run, following Johnny.

After what seemed like hours they reached sunlight, the warmth soaking into their skin and removing the chill of the cold stone prison. Placing Oz down, Allen collapsed panting on the ground with Johnny right next to him.

"I don't know why you are helping me… there is no point in it or anything… it is not like anyone is going to pay you for getting me free…" Oz mumbled, looking at the green grass he sat up.

"So?"

"Hmm?"

Allen sat up, his tired muscles protesting. Still, there was no time to relax yet.

"We are not after money. To be honest we don't even know what you use for money here. See we are from another place. Not just another country, but a whole other world. We were just walking on a street one minute and ended up in that dungeon the next,"

"So that was what you meant by being lost. Makes sense. The whole getting lost in a dungeon thing kind of threw me off, when you had to know where you were heading to get in there in the first place," Oz spoke slowly as if trying to wrap his mind around what he was hearing and saying. Though his words sounded as though they took much thought, his voice said otherwise.

"Exactly. So will you help us?"

"I… don't know… All of this makes very little sense, plus I am the last person you would want help from. I am nothing, but a trouble magnet, no, a tool of destruction. I appreciate your help, but I think you would much rather find another guide,"

"So?" Allen spoke again, the same kind and almost cocky smile on his lips.

"You… are insane…"

"I sure am!" said Allen with an overly-cheerful tone. Meanwhile Johnny looked at the two boys, amazed and worried at their similarities. Those two would either be the best of friends, or the worst of enemies. Only time will tell Looking up into the blue, blue sky Johnny couldn't help, but feel hopeful and happy. Maybe, just maybe, it would take coming to this new world to ease Allen's loneliness and the thought of that happening filled Johnny with joy. But, as he said before… only time will tell.

* * *

Yay! Two in one night! Updated this and updated The True Blood-stained Black Rabbit. Wow what a boring title... Oh well!~ Anyway, I hope you liked this. Sorry for the later releases. School started, so I have had less time to write, but don't worry. Once I get more used to school, I will be writing more and more. Don't forget to comment! I can't improve if I don't know the opinions of others. Until next time! See ya!


	4. Author's Note

Dear reader,

I sincerely apologize, but I must discontinue this story. I have run out of muse for it to the point where I can't seem to remember my original plans for this. Not only that, but I waited too long, to where some of this can easily be disapproved by the recent events in the stories. I know some of you might like this, and I will try to make it up to those who wanted to see more, but with this story, I just can't seem to be able to write more. I will try and come out with something else soon. Until then, please know I am VERY sorry.

Sincerely,

TornPageDyedRed


End file.
